Putting a Spin on Fate
by FangGurlAST
Summary: Sarah is a Chipette and Alvin's wife. Reaching the arrival of their baby, she starts to think back to all the good times they had with his brothers and the other Chipette when they were younger. Thinking back to his wild personality, is Alvin DAD material
1. First Kiss Flashback

It was a rainy Sunday afternoon, but the Chipmunks, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Sarah, a Chipette who lived with them, were having a fun day. They had invited the other Chipettes, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor over for a game of Spin the Bottle. Now that they were teens, Dave had no problem with them playing the game. Alvin took the empty Coca-Cola bottle in his hand. "Okay girls, who's it gonna be?" he asked slyly. Brittany crossed her fingers behind her back. She and Alvin had just broken up and she hoped that a kiss would bring them back together. The clink of the bottle as it started to spin echoed in the quiet room. Everyone watched it as it spun round and round, slowly stopping to point at Sarah. Jaws dropped all around the circle as Alvin and Sarah stood up, blushing crimson. "Well Alvin, what are you waiting for? KISS HER!" Theodore cried, pushing Alvin closer to Sarah. Alvin pulled a face. "The thought's disgusting!" he said angrily, staring around at his brothers and the girls in disbelief. Sarah was in too much shock to be hurt by these words. She had lived with Alvin for a few years now and had secretly been in love him since she first saw him perform, but kissing him was just too good to be true! Theodore sighed, stood up, and put his hands reassuringly on the girl's shoulders. Simon stood up as well and smirked at his brother. "Afraid she doesn't like you, eh Alvin?" He asked, placing his own hands on the leader's shoulders. Both he and the youngest chipmunk pushed the two blushing teenagers together. Brittany's heart steamed with anger as Alvin slowly took Sarah's hands in his and leaned towards her. In return, Sarah took a step forward and was almost knocked over as Alvin's lips collided with hers. Whether 5 seconds or 5 days passed, she did not know. All Sarah knew was that this was the best thing that ever happened to her. Next thing they knew, Alvin and Sarah were being pushed apart. Eleanor had separated them and was gaping at them with a look of deep disgust. "Ellie, what did you do that for?" Sarah asked. "You've been kissing for the last five minutes!" She shouted. "Do you realize what you've done?" "Uh…we just kissed, I think…" Alvin said quietly. Sarah blushed deeper and giggled. "No! You made Brittany upset, she just ran out of the room!" Ellie yelled, trying helplessly to get at Alvin as Sarah and Jeanette held her back. "So what? We broke up, no biggie." Alvin said to a grunting Eleanor. "I'd better go talk to her. "Sarah said and she walked briskly out of the room. Outside the door stood Brittany, propped up against the wall, arms crossed, face red, and tears dripping onto her shirt. "Hey Brit" Sarah said meekly, fiddling with her hands. "You okay?" "No I'm not okay! You kissed Alvin! My Alvin!" She screamed. "But you broke…""Yes we broke up but that doesn't mean you can take him for yourself!" Sarah backed away slightly. She felt a hand hit her hard in the side of the face and next thing Sarah knew, she was lying on the ground. She opened her eyes to see Brittany looming over her with fire in her eyes. "You realize of course, this means WAR…" 


	2. Alvin and Sarah Talk

"Brittany! What are you doing!" Alvin shouted. Sarah, still rather dazed, lifted her head to see Alvin, Simon, Jeanette, Theodor, and Ellie standing before the scene in a state of shock. It was too late for Brittany to cover up now, she had been caught red-handed. "Oh my…um…well...Alvin, this isn't what it looks like…really…" Brittany stammered, shaking her hands at Alvin. Jeanette, who was usually the most quiet of the Chipettes said, "Brittany, I am appalled that would sink so low as to hit Sarah just because she and Alvin kissed." "Wow Jeanie, for a girl who doesn't speak a lot you made a lot of sense there!" Sarah said, rubbing her head. Alvin grunted in an aggressive way as he pushed past Brittany. He took Sarah's hand and helped her to her feet. She rubbed her face, which was still rather red. Alvin leaned in and kissed her on her sore cheek as Sarah smiled. Jeanette and Eleanor said good bye to Sarah and the boys as they lead a steaming Brittany out the door. Theodore jumped up, laughing wildly and put his arms around Sarah and Alvin. "I always knew you two would end up together!" he squealed. Simon smirked, nodded and replied, "Indeed, you two have been trying to hide your feelings for each other for a long time, haven't you?" -  
Just as Alvin was about to snap back at his big brother, Sarah heard a distant voice calling her name, and all of a sudden she woke up to see a topless, handsome, 30-year-old Alvin sitting on top of her grinning and down at his wife. "Wake up, hun!" he shouted happily. "What's goin' on?" Sarah asked in a muffled voice. "BABY SHOWER DAY!" Alvin said, wringing his hands. "And you're gonna be late! Now get up, you gotta meet Ellie, Jean, and Brit at the coffee shop in one hour!" Sarah gasped and leaped out of bed in such a hurry that she got tangled in the blankets and fell down. Alvin laughed and got on his knees next to her. "Hey baby, don't be so speedy. Slow down just a bit okay?" He gently stroked her bare shoulders and patted her pregnant tummy. "Well, your baby just kicked, so we know it's not hurt from your little blunder there." Sarah glared at her husband and kissed him deeply before getting to her feet. "What do you mean my baby?" "Well, kicking is a sign of anger and clearly the baby is showing signs of anger, therefore taking after it's mother." Alvin replied smartly. He pretended to adjust a pair of glasses, just like his genius big brother Simon did whenever he made a smart statement. Sarah laughed and ruffled Alvin's hair, knowing it annoyed him. After a nice hot shower Sarah went into her walk-in closet and tried to dress, but she couldn't. Her belly had grown so big, her shirts and pants were too small for her! And the worst part was, she hadn't gone shopping for her maternity clothes yet! She squeezed into a shirt and one of her bigger pairs of pants. She gave and exasperated sigh and pulled on one of Alvin's leather jackets as she got into the car and drove to the coffee shop. When she arrived there were her three best friends, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor sitting on black armchairs waiting for her. When they saw Sarah come in they all waved, smiling and called her over. "The jumbo jet is clear for landing!" Ellie said jokingly, helping Sarah into one of the chairs. Brittany and Jean rolled their eyes at their little sister. Brittany smiled at Sarah and "So tell me girlfriend, does Alvin still look hot these days?" Clearly she was still a bit short when it came to the fact that Sarah "stole" Alvin from Brittany when they were 13. But Sarah knew that only a lucky game of spin the bottle brought them together. But at that thought, her mind drifted back to when she had fist met the rambunctious Alvin and his brothers… 


	3. Love at First Sight

The theater was warm and dark as a pretty, 9-year-old girl chipmunk sat back in her seat waiting for the show to start. The red velvet curtains opened to reveal a tall, black-haired man in a navy blue suit. "Good evening everyone!" He said into a microphone. "My name is Dave Seville and without further chit-chat, I proudly present the Chipmunks, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore!" The little girl's heart started thumping loudly as the three boy chipmunks walked onto the stage and bowed to the applauding audience. The curtain came down and as it went back up, she noticed the Chipmunks were ready to perform. Simon, the tallest one in a blue shirt and glasses, was holding a guitar, Theodore, the short green one, was sitting behind a set of drums, which were taller than him, and Alvin, who was in a red shirt with a big yellow A on it and was up front with a microphone. Alvin was obviously the leader. Simon and Theodore started playing as Alvin started sing "Alvin B. Goode". The girl had always wanted to see the Chipmunks perform. She had seen pictures of them in the paper and had always thought Alvin was incredibly good-looking. After hearing him sing, she knew she was in love with him. She looked around the theater and realized that she was the only chipmunk there besides the singing group. And she wasn't the only one who noticed. Alvin saw the little girl out of the corner of his eye as the show ended, and instead of going backstage as the audience left, he went right down the stairs to meet her, followed by his brothers. He slicked back his tufts of hair, adjusted his hat, and strutted over to the little lady. "Hello there, My name is Alvin and these are my background singers" Simon cleared his throat loudly. "I mean, my brothers." Alvin corrected unenthusiastically. The girl giggled. "My name's Sarah." she said. "Well Sarah, we just happened to notice that you're a chipmunk like us." Simon pointed out, adjusting his big glasses. Sarah smiled and nodded. "So are you here with your parents?" Theodore asked. But at that moment, Sarah's eyes swelled up with tears and she ran from the room crying like a baby. Dave walked up to the boys and yelled "Guys, did you hurt that girl's feelings?" "No! We just brought up the word "Parents" and she ran off crying!" "Oh dear, which way did she go?" Dave said, sighing. All three chipmunks pointed at the door and Dave ran out. Five minutes later Dave walked back into the theater leading a teary Sarah by the hand. "Boys, Sarah here just got upset because she's an orphan. That means that she doesn't have parents. But she's going to live with us now." "Oh Sarah, I'm so sorry" Alvin cooed, hugging her. Simon and Theodore both looked shocked to see their brother show his sensitive side and noticed he was slightly pink in the face as he did so. Sarah blushed bright red as she felt the arms of the one she had so often admired embrace her. "Thank you Alvin." She replied and hugged him back. Nothing could ruin that moment… 


End file.
